septiplier fanfic!
by Themusicfanatic
Summary: this is a tragic story of septiplier... in some parts it may look bad, but there is a happy ending!
1. Chapter 1

hai guys! Really hope you enjoy this story! I am not going to be putting any curse words btw... IM THIRTEEN!Also, you can call Jack in this story Jack or shaun, whatever you prefer.. just sayin... ok bie!(Also im not sure whick way to spell shawn/sean but wutever.. ok bie!)

"WHY IS HE CHASING US!?" Mark wondered, running away from the figure known as... Darkiplier. "WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS!?" Jack screemed at the figure only 9 feet away from the two of them. "YOU TOOK THE ONLY PERSON I EVER LOVED AND CARED ABOUT MARK! And now... im going to do the same thing to you..." Dark stopped to pull a lever from the far right wall, which shocked the two, and catching them both off guard. A Giant heavy steel cage fell n top of Mark, trapping him inside. The walls started to move closer together, starting to trap Jack as well. then. the walls stopped moving, and Dark started to advance toward Jack. Mark, starting to realize what Dark was doing, Started to scream. "NOOOO! ILL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING! JUST DON'T HURT HIM!" He screamed. But Dark didnt listen to him. Dark pulled out a knife, coming closer and closer to Jack. Jack started to whimper, and curl up into a ball on the floor, preparing for the worst. Dark then finally was hovering over Jack, and he started to stab him in his stomach, sticky red blood pouring out more and more with each stab. Marks eyes widened and he froze with fear as jacks screams turned into whimpers, until finally there was silence. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mark screamed. I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!ILL KILL YOU!" Tears poured from his eyes as he screamed this, just having seen his best friend be murdered by Darkiplier. "Well, right now, i honestly don't care. The only thing that im happy about is getting my revenge on you." Dark said. and with that, he left, bringing the cage along. Mark immediately ran over to Jack, whose once piercing sky blue eyes now looked as though they were now the deepest darkest part of the ocean, and they were staring right at mark. "M-m-ma-ark..." Jack said, his voice barely rising above a whisper. "What-What is it Jack?" Mark said, crying tears of sadness and fear for his friend. "I-i-m-m s-s-sorr-r-ry..." He said, now his voice just below a whisper. "W-Why are you sorry? None of this was your fault!" Mark said, trying to keep his friend alive for as long as possible. I-i-m sorry..." He said, so soft you could barely hear him. Jacks eyes started to close as he said goodbye for the last time. "goodbye.. M-Mark." He said this so softly it sounded like a small summer breeze in your ear. But Mark Still heard him. "No..." And as Mark cried this, he softly and soundlessly fell into a deep sleep.

*Being teleported into Marks dream*

"Mark? Ma-ark? WAKE UP!" Jack screamed, shaking Mark awake. "Wha... J-j-jack! But how can? I thought you were-" "Dead? Yes mark, i am dead." Jack said. Mark had a sad look on his face. "But i don't have to be." Jack said. "What do you mean?" Mark asked quizzically. Then, a crashing sound was heard in the distance. "Ill explain all of this when you wake up. but hurry. On th count of three, you will wake up. No. Questions. Asked."

One...

Two...

*snaps his fingers* Three.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark woke up with a jerk, covered in sweat and tears. He looked over at his side, expecting to see jack next to him, but there was no-one there. In fact, there was _nothing_ there. just... white. "Huh?" Mark questioned to himself. "Hello? He-LLO!?" he shouted into the nothingness that was surrounding him. He looked all around him, but there was nothing there. "What's going on? Where am i? Am I dreaming?" He wondered to himself. The sound of footsteps clunking behind him distracted him from his thoughts. "Hey, Mark." Jack said with a shy smile to his face. "Jack! Hey! Oh, wait- your.. uh.." "Yea, i know. I'm sorry 'bout that." He said, rubbing that back of his neck. Jack paused for a moment. "Oh, wait, right! I totally forgot! You must be _soo_ confused right now! Sorry 'bout that, laddie! This place is called the spirit-scape, where spirits go when they have a chance." He said, a huge grin covering his face. "A chance for what?" Mark asked with a quizzical look on his face. " A chance to change things! To go left, not right! To not.. well... die." He told Mark in exhilaration. Mark looked at him in disbelief. "I'm starting to second guess this whole " Spirit-scape thing right now, Jack. Do you really expect me to believe this? I mean, for all i know, all of this could just be a dream.. or a nightmare." Mark told him. The smile on Jacks face dissipated, then reappeared almost immeadiatley as a smirk. "Mark, we live in a world where Darkiplier exists. Your kidding me, right?" Mark did take this into account. " _That is true. Besides, Darkiplier_ _ **was**_ _just a spirit to begin with.. he was all just in my mind."_ "So i guess this place really is real." Mark said, looking around him. "Doesn't seem that theirs much to around here, is there?" Mark said. "No, not really. Just waiting. But that's beside the point now. I need your help, Mark. You can stop all of this before it ever happened." "Before any of what happened?" Mark asked, concerned. "Dark becoming evil. I didn't have to go through to much trouble thinking to realize what he had meant by us taking the thing that mattered most to him... Mark, he meant his...daughter."

And that's when it all came flooding back to Mark. The cliff. The car. The screams. The blood. Death.

Mark staggered back a few feet before regaining his balance. His breathing became heavy. How could he have been so stupid as to forget? Mark ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think about what Jack had said. He sat there for several moments, making Jack worried with each one that went by. Then, softly spoken, he said: "What do I have to do to help?" Jacks face split into a grin going from ear to ear. "Just let me handle it for this first part." He said, snapping his fingers.


	3. into the past

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter took SUCH a long time to upload. I am actually writing my own BOOK (Not related to youtube or anything like that!) and that's taking a long time to write and then copy down onto my computer. But now I have some free time to do whatever I feel! Now ONTO THE STORY!**

Mark swirled through a tube-like realm, landing on his feet and staggering back a few feet. "Wh- Where... am I?" He said to himself. He noticed that Jack was standing next to him, smiling. "Ready to go?" He asked "Go where?" Mark asked. "To the... place... ya' know, where she..." Jack said, slitting his finger across his throat. "Woah... oh, wait, um... Yeah! l-let's go!" Mark said, Jack knocking on the door. They heard a "Come in!" from inside, so they walked into the house. Mark was super confused. He looked at his phone: _February 29, 2014 8:47 a.m_. _But that can't be right... that was when... wait..._ he thought. _That was when she died..._

"Wait, Mark. Before we walk around this corner, there's something you should know... They don't know what's going to happen in the future... she doesn't know she's going to die, and Dark doesn't know either, so don't act all crazy because of what he does in the future. Like I said, neither of them know what's going to happen, so just act natural." He explained. "Yeah, because it's so natural for a friend to die, then time travel back to the past with them to try and save a dead daughter of a recreation of yourself." Mark said sarcastically. Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever... just come on.. remember: don't lose your shit... and smile." Jack said, walking aound the corner.

Mark followed Jack around the corner, and there was the girl that was destined to die: Emily. She had straight,dark brown hair down to her waist and big, sparkling, and dazzling green eyes, with fair white skin. She was dressed in the same clothes as Mark and Jack remembered: A light blue V-neck and faded blue jeans, along with red and black air Jordans. "Uncle Jack! Uncle Mark! She said _._ "Emily! Come over here and give me a hug, ya little monster!" Jack said, hugging the 9 year old girl. She giggled, let go of Jack, and ran up to Mark, giving him a big bear hug. He returned her hug, a huge grin covering his face. " _I'm so glad that I get to see you again."_ He wanted to say. " _I'm sorry that everything went to shit."_ Of course, he wouldn't have said that last part to a nine year old. "Hey! I want to show you something! But first, you have to close your eyes while I go get it, okay? No peeking!" She yelled while she ran to her room. Jack walked to the kitchen, leaving Mark with Emily. He listened for the sound of her feet running back to where he was to actually cover his eyes. "Ready? Okay! You can open them!" She said. Mark uncovered his eyes, and she tucked her hair behind her ears. "I got earrings! Aren't they pretty?" She said excitedly, a giant grin covering her face. "They're beautiful! Are those mustaches?" He asked, looking at the earrings closer. "Yep! Well, the one is a pink mustache. The other one is a green eyeball. Daddy got them off of your websites for me as an early birthday present. Well, they weren't actually like this in the package, buuuut I just mixed them because I like them like this." She explained. "Well, they look very nice on you! Where is your dad, by the way?" Mark asked. "In the kitchen cooking breakfast. If you need me, I'll be right here listening to music. I can't hear, sooo you'll have to tap me to get my attention." She responded, taking her headphones and earplugs out of her pocket.

Mark walked into the kitchen just as Jack was walking out. "Hey, Dark? How are ya? Nice to see you." Mark said, walking up beside his slightly altered version of himself.(I know that most people already know what he looks like, but scince there's more than just one description of him apparently, here's mine.) He looked better than when he last saw him: His pitch black hair was brushed back neatly, not messed up and scraggly, and his almost pure white skin was free of scars. His red eyes didn't have an evil, blood-red look to them, but instead had a bright, ruby-like shine to them. " _Yep, this is a comepletly different Dark than before."_ Mark thought to himself. He was wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and a corny **Kiss the cook!** apron on, and he seemed to be cooking some eggs. "Oh! Hey Mark! I didn't notice that you had come in! God, how long has it been scince we did something together? Like, just getting together without having the need to record something?" He asked, setting down the spatula and looking at Mark. "Feels like forever, huh?" Mark said, smiling. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Mark asked Dark. "Uhhh could you maybe make the pancakes for me? That would be a huge help!" Dark asked him. "Sure. Do you have an extra apron? You know how messy my cooking is." He said. "Yes, and the last time I went over to your house, I almost fainted from your kitchen afterwards." He said. "Also, Thanks for coming all the way over here for Emily's birthday party. She really appreciates it." Dark said, Mark putting on a plain white apron. "No problem, I love spending time with the little wack-a-doo." He said. " _That's right, I forgot... It was her birthday..."_ Mark thought to himself, mixing the pancake batter.

 **In the Living room:**

Jack and Emily were dancing to **"I Really Like You"** by Carly Rae Jepson in the living room on Emily's MP3 hooked up to the TV's speaker. Emily was jumping up and down with Jack, and Jack twirled her around while she lip singed the song and made funny faces with him. The song ended, and she and Jack flopped down onto the couch, Emily giggling like crazy. "What in the _world_ is so funny?" It couldn't have been my dancing? Could it? I thought it was FAB-ulous! Jack asked her. "No! It was them! I always laugh when people watch me dance, hahaha!" She said, pointing over her shoulder. Jack looked over his shoulder, confused, and then slapping his hand to his face after seeing Mark and Dark standing in the doorway of the kitchen, grins so wide he thought their faces were going to split apart. Mark started to slowly clap. "Bravo, Jack, bravo! I must say that your footwork was top-notch on that ending chorus there!" He said. "Shaddup! My footwork is way better than yours!" He said, crossing his arms. " I agree with Uncle Jack!" Emily said, hugging Jack and smiling widely, giggling. Then, they heard a doorbell rang. "That must be Shelby. She's just in time for breakfast." Dark said, going to get the door. "You don't have to let her in! I'll get it!" Emily sat, racing towars the door, letting her friend Shelby in and hugging her tightly. She was dressed in a yellow t-shirt and faded blue jeans. She had giant brown eyes and long blonde hair, and she had on bright blue nikes.

After they all ate breakfast, they got ready to leave to spend the day at the place where Emily had been dying to go for the entire year: The Grand Canyon. So, they all packed up, got into the car, and headed off, Jack and Mark prepared for the worst to come for the future... that is, until they changed it.

 **Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit boring, but I have a WHOLE BUNCH of school work, like I said I'm working on a book, plus I have my youtube channel to work on, which i'm sort of falling behind on as well (sorry if you watch it and I haven't been uploading lately!) But anyways, I'm just really backed up on schoolwork and chiz like that, sooo yeah. Sorry! Bie! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! sorry if this chapter is longer than the others, I just like to put lots of details into my stories! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story! I can't believe I have 4 chapters already!**

* * *

After stopping at a restaurant nearby to get some breakfast, everybody got into the car to head to the grand canyon. Everybody laughed, joked, and sang karaoke all the way there. Once stopped in the parking lot, which just so happened to be part of the canyon itself, Jack pulled Mark behind a car while the others got ready. "Alright, Mark. This may be one of the only times we're gonna be able to stop her death, so we can't mess this up." He told his friend. "ONE of the only times? what does that mean?" Mark asked. "I, uh, meant.. that..."

* * *

 ***Flashback into Jack's memory***

It had been a few hours of driving to the Grand Canyon, and everybody, including Dark, the driver, was getting tired, so they decided to stop at a nearby motel for the night before driving the next day. They got two rooms, one for Shelby, Emily, and Dark, and the other for Jack and Mark. It was around 10:30 p.m., and after watching a few episodes of Whose Line is it Anyway, Jack started talking. "Mark... I know how crazy all of this must seem too you, but-" "Jack, let me stop you right there. Even though a tiny part of me, the size of maybe my pinkie toe still believes that all of this is just a figment of my imagination, some psychological bullcrap my mind is putting me through because of your death... I'm still happy that I have you back." Mark said. He then stood up and gave jack a hug, taking him by surprise.

They sat there for what seemed like forever, and at that time, Jack had a million thoughts rushing through his head, but he kept coming back to a chosen few. _Why's he happy that **he** has me back? why not that he's happy that I'm back and leave it at that? And why did he say it like that? It sounded so... sexy... wait, what!? there is no way I just said that!... no, that was wrong... no... was it?... *mind sigh*... why is he hugging me? He feels so... protective, like he doesn't want to let go... it feels... nice... _ Jack then closed his eyes. Mark, like him, had thoughts in his head as well, but much fewer than Jack. _Did I just say that? was... did I feel... no, there's no way... there isn't, right? *another mind sigh* am I really doubting myself in my own MIND? *third and final mind sigh*... he's shaking... is he scared? worried about whether or not were gonna be able to do this? We have to do this... there's no other way, right?_

After a few more moments, they let go of each other. Mark looked down at the floor for a few seconds, Jack looking at the back of his head, hoping he would look up to make any form of eye contact with him. Instead, he got up and walked over to the dresser by his bed, reached down and picked up his duffel bag, taking out his warfstache pajama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt. He didn't look mad, and didn't act mad, but you could feel some sort of disturbance in the atmosphere around them. "Jack broke the silence with a stutter: "Umm... M-mark? we s-still have to have a p-plan for.. for.. Emily, you know?" he said, clearing his throat after his voice slightly broke. Mark kept his head down, but looked up at Jack with his eyes, snickering at the break of voice, and smiled. "Well, what's the first step, then?" He asked, sitting across from Jack in his bed. Jack adjusted his hat. "well, here it is:"

After stopping at a restaurant nearby afterwards to get some breakfast, everybody got into the car to go to the grand canyon. Everybody laughed, joked, and sang karaoke all the way there. Once stopped in the parking lot, which just so happened to be part of the canyon itself, everybody got out. Jack nodded towards Mark after stepping out of the car. "Ready?" He asked. "Let's do this." Mark replied.

They walked into the park, and the day seemed completely normal, like the day that the events had occurred before. They went to the top of the canyon and enjoyed the view, joked around a bit with each other, walked in the forests around the canyon, and had a picnic outside. After a long day, the sun had begun to set. This was when they had to start their plan. They were walking back to the car, when just like before, Emily and Shelby were hungry again. Mark had volunteered to get the car with Jack, as was their plan. They got into the car and waited for all the cars to pass. They started to drive back to where the rest of the group was waiting for them. Everybody started to get inside the car. Emily going last as planned. But just as Mark started to slowly pull away, they heard a loud screech, followed with a huge slam into the car's side, sending it screeching across the pavement, as Mark had slammed on the brakes to stop from the car from rolling. Unluckily, because of the impact the monster-sized truck had given onto the smaller car, it went tumbling. right to the edge of the cliff. on it's side. This was not something that Mark and Jack had expected to happen... By avoiding the crash from before, They had gotten into an even bigger one, but this time, they all might end up falling off the edge.

All that was heard in the car was heavy breathing. Park Rangers had rushed over to the car, and called 911. "Hello? Can you hear me?" One of them asked. "Yeah, we can hear you!" Dark answered. "Is anyone hurt?" Another asked. "I think it's Just a few scrapes and bruises!" Mark replied. "Okay, well... do you think that you could get out of this broken window without moving the car too much?" A third ranger asked. "Ummm.. yeah, yeah I think we could do that!" Dark said back. "Okay. Send the smallest person in there up first, too minimalize movement and to make sure anyone bigger gets out safely by the time rescue gets here." The first park ranger told them. That being said, Emily had been boosted up to the window. Grabbing the nearest park ranger's arms and pulling herself up, She tumbled out of the car. Shelby did the same, shaking next to Emily as they watched the car teeter on the edge of the cliff.

Dark and Jack made it out safely. Little did they know that every time the car moved or shook, little pebbles loosened from the ledge. Those pebbles made rocks fall, until there was only a large boulder holding up the car, and that boulder was supported by a small rock. So when Mark tugged at his leg which he didn't know was stuck in between the seat and the door and then set it loose, He scrambled to get out after the boulder fell and the car started falling. Screams were heard as he grabbed onto a sturdy rock on a part of the cliff, holding onto it for dear life. Before the park rangers could stop him, Jack rushed too the edge, and reached down to Mark. "Mark! give me your other hand!" Jack said. Mark tried to swing his arm up, but he winced in pain, and his grip loosened. His pain was from his sprained forearm, which before was unbeknownst to him. At this point, Mark was holding on with just his fingertips digging into the rock. "Jack, I can't! It's... *grunts* too hard on my arm! Besides, I don't think... I can hold on.. much longer! He grunted again as his vision started too blur. "Mark, don't you DARE say that! you watched me die, but I don't want to watch your death!" Jack told him. "I'll miss you so much, Jack..." Mark said. And at that, he smiled weakly at jack, and his vision, blurred from the pain, made his head spin, and then...

 _he let go._

"NOOOOOOOO! MARK!" Jack screamed, reaching down towards the ground at the bottom of the Canyon. Two Park rangers pulled him back from the edge as tears streamed down his face. "What happened too Uncle Mark!?" Emily asked, worried and scared, crying. Jack looked up at the 9 year old, sobbing. He looked at her and held her hands. "Uncle Mark...he...he...fell." He cried softly. "No... no... NO!" Emily cried. She turned around, but Jack wrapped his arms around her, and she fell to her knees before she could get too close to the edge. "I'm so sorry, Emily. I know how much you loved him. I loved him, too." Jack told her, turning her around. Emily buried her face into his neck, sobbing giant tears.

Then, everything around Jack faded, and he found himself back in front of Emily's house. _But... this was... wait... that's.. Mark!_ He thought, looking at the blurred outline of Mark. _So we reset into different timelines... So we have...another chance!_ He thought. _Oh boy, Mark's coming. Better get into position_

 ***end of flashback***

* * *

"Just a slip of the tounge. Ya know... there's this timeline.. then there's the one where you- E- Emily... bites the dust... "Alright then... let's do this thing!" Mark said, smiling. Jack watched Mark walk back to the car. "Yea... let's do this..." He said quietly too himself, joining the rest of the group

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! like I said before, I can't believe that i'm already onto chapter four of this story! Also, I would like to add that the next chapter will answer questions my friends have asked me about this chapter and any questions you guys may have. If you have any questions, just leave a review! Also, just one more thing before I end this: I don't like to add smut and fluff into my stories. I don't like stuff like that, and I don't want to add stuff like that into my stories. Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading, and I will see YOU... IN THE NEXT CHAPTTTTEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**


End file.
